Knights 2: The Next Generation
by Spidey2
Summary: The girls are all grown up, and create new AI's


Knights** 2 **The Rescue: The Next Generation

Written By

Stefen Gustav Hagglund

Email: stefen_

Intro: The story takes place ten years after Knights, with all of the Knight Riders' children all grown up, and in place all over the once newly re-established Knight Foundation and the Foundation for Law And Government (FLAG). As an result, they were in charge, and worthy heirs to the late Wilton Knight's legacy.

Author's Note: KI2T=KITT 2000 and KI3T= KITT 3000

And now, the story....

Though born to lesbian parents, and due to their unique heritage; sisters Marti and Danielle Kent were physically normal women, genetically speaking. But, when it came to electronics and creating Artificial Intelligence software and hardware to hard wire into the newest in the state of the art KITTs, they were superior to their peers and colleagues in the same field.

Since they were the brains of the operation, it fell to Jo and Lucy to test out the new AI's once the AI's are put into their vehicular recipients; which are first built and rebuilt from the ground up, by Kay and Marly; depending on the situation at the time, since Marly was also adept at fixing and building things.

The first new KITT to roll off the line for a new generation of Knight Riders, AFTER the rebuilt and refurbished KITT 3000; was an new 2034 Pontiac TransAm that was modified to look like KITT 2000, while still retaining the modern look of the new line of TransAms that the new KITT was made from.

This first new state of the art KITT was given an new AI that incorporated the the personality and complete history of Project: Knight Rider that was downloaded from KITT 2000's AI processor chip, with an upgraded version of KIM's AI; giving this new KITT a faster processing time, higher maneuverability, higher speed index; lower fuel economy, and more defensive and combative weapons systems to combat the new breed of criminals that rule the underbelly of society today.

The new 2034 TransAms combined the straight edged lines of the 1983 TransAms, with that of the more contoured look of the 1997 TransAms, and the drivetrain was given an complete overhaul; using only the all new engine that had an increased air intake that helped keep the radiator cooler while driving at such high speeds by an marginal increase of 30%; which gave the new vehicles an higher power output capacity while keeping the draining of power usage at an minimum. This was done by removing all the old factory standard wiring, and replacing it with Knight Industries newest fiber optic wiring that was not just copper insulated, but insulated with gold wiring as well; as gold wiring was found to be a great conductor of electricity, but kept power loss at an minimum, ten years before.

Knight Industries' motorcycle division was also doing well, creating an all new line of KIM's that had an higher speed index, better agility and maneuverability, and better onboard weapons and defensive systems that would be able to handle and combat the new breed of criminals that operate today alongside their KITT counterparts; since, like the original KARR prototype; KAM also eventually went rogue, due to an inexperienced tech accidentally hitting an button while writing an new program that was uploaded into an newly upgraded processor chip for KAM.

Unlike KARR however, KAM's chip was recovered, destroyed, and replaced with an new; virus free one, redeeming and restoring KAM to his original programming parameters. However, Project: KAM was abandoned as an result of his going rogue in the first place, and all other production models that were to be used; were scrapped and destroyed, their CPU's left in pieces yet intact; as they could be erased, and reprogrammed.

Though, Marti and Danielle decided to scrap Project: KAM altogether, so as to not have another repeat of history. KAM, however, was replaced by an new Motorcycle AI; KIRA (Knight Industries Reconnaissance Automaton).

KIRA was built not only for recon missions, but also as an new AI for Clark; to replace KAM, so he could remain a Knight Rider.

To increase the amount of available memory space, KIRA was built with software from Clark's Antarctic Fortress with the help of Jor-el's AI. Jor-el did this as an parting gift to his son.

Part of the software built into KIRA's processor chip, is an electronic key that will allow him and whoever rides KIRA to access the Fortress from anywhere in the world via an portal that would appear after an button on KIRA's on miniaturized onboard control panel is pressed.

Only Clark and those he trusted were told of that button, so as to not let KIRA fall into the wrong hands.

The Jor-el AI also programmed the software to interact with him when he is needed.

It took several years after Clark became a Knight Rider, for the Jor-el AI to accept the fact that his programmer's son had taken up his destiny; albeit, a different direction than he had anticipated, but he accepted it nonetheless.

A year after Clark became an Knight Rider, so did Kara; once she had finally gotten Clark to tell her the truth. She also fell in love with Lois Lane, who was formerly Clark's soulmate; but became Kara's when she kissed her back; after Kara declared to Lois that she loved her. Kara then had Clara meet her and Lois at the Fortress of Solitude.

Having an idea of what Kara had in mind, Clara agreed to meet them there; after witnessing not only Kara telling Lois that she loved her, but also telling her of her and Clark's unearthly origins; with Clark's permission of course. Clara also told Lois of her origins as well, before leaving to meet her and Kara at the Fortress.

Before leaving for the Fortress, Clara told Elaine what was about to take place there, and told her that she'd be back in a while.

It had been over twelve years since Dr. Graiman died as the result of an heart attack while sleeping, and had he still been alive; he would've been very proud of what his granddaughter had done to help rebuild the Knight Foundation and FLAG, and it's reputation.

As for Bonnie, Sarah, and both Michael Knights; they had undergone the same transformation to become Kryptonian that Chloe had years before.

Two years after the SSC was established, Billy and Zoe had gotten married, after an year long courtship the year after the SSC's founding.

Their marriage lasted eight years, and they later got divorced when Billy had found Zoe in bed with another woman, and her daughter.

They had two children together, both girls, and they now help Kay and Marly build the new AI's by writing software and programming for each AI's processor chip.

The girls' names are Lilly Ann and Mai Lyn Morgan, and they were born a year after Billy and Zoe had gotten married. The girls were also given the choice of who they wanted to live with, by the judge who handled the custody and divorce proceedings. They chose to live with Billy, once they heard what their mother did to betray their father.

Anyways, once at the Fortress, Clara activated Jor-el's AI, and had him prepare the chamber once more; while she prepared for the surgery that was to take place.

*Twelve hours later*

Half a day later, Lois was now Kryptonian, and Kara is now a 'father' to hers and Lois' own daughters; as she had a sample of her dna taken, and Lois' as well, when Jor-el turned her from a Human; into an Kryptonian.

It took another month for the girls to be fully grown, as they were cloned from both women's dna, and put into maturation chambers there inside the Fortress after Clara added her crystal to Clark's years ago; causing another wing of the Fortress to be built. It is this wing that would later be used used not only as an cloning facility, but a medical ward as well.

The girls were given the Kryptonian names Nara Zor-el, and and Kalie Zor-el. Nara after the wife of Lord Rao, Creator and God of Krypton, and Kalie after her 'father's cousin (Clark), and his sister (Clara).

Surprising Clara with her change of heart, Kara told her that she had changed her mind while she flew Lois to the Fortress, and instead; wanted her to bear witness to the rise of an new Kryptonian people.

She also wanted Clark to witness this as well, and had him come as well.

*Several years later*

A few years after Nara and Kalie were cloned, they had founded and established an new division of Knight Industries, calling it Knight Technologies; wherein they were responsible for creating the motherboards and other pieces of hardware that went into each new AI's processor chip.

As an result of this new division, Knight Industries, and the Knight Foundation had flourished; fairing far better than any business analyst had ever dared dream. This set the stage for an all new generation of Knight Riders to battle the new breed of criminals that were slowly on the rise as well.

Now, all is well within Knight Industries, and it is Christmas time once again, and everyone in the Compound were preparing to spend the holidays with their families.

Next time, on Knights: Two newcomers arrive at the Compound, and they bear striking resemblances to Clark and Clara too....


End file.
